


p(l)e(as)e

by Liahkim (Rethira)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Liahkim
Summary: Fuck he's gonna come so hard.





	p(l)e(as)e

**Author's Note:**

> exactly six months to the day after i last posted something and here i am bringing you this, please forgive me 
> 
> **cw: rough sex, slurs, pee, lots and lots of bodily fluids**
> 
> anyway yeah ;) i am the Most Proud of that terrible terrible title

Decadus _moans_. Moans and gags a little, throat closing up around the head of Dito’s dick. Dito groans and thrusts harder – the little splutter and moan Decadus makes is _so hot_ , Dito _absolutely_ likes Decadus best when he’s choking on a dick. His lips are red and he’s got drool all over his chin, and Dito pulls at Decadus’ hair and says, “You _slut_.”

Decadus moans again in agreement. He trembles, his hands clenching behind his back, nails digging into the palms of his hands and arms straining at the rope binding them. He’s going to be red and raw tomorrow, chafed so much it stings even against the air and Dito just _knows_ that Decadus is going to be hard _all day_ tomorrow, and even just the thought of that makes Dito’s dick twitch.

Fuck he’s gonna come so hard.

“Swallow it,” Dito orders, shoving Decadus’ head down and down and down, and Decadus makes this _noise_ and chokes and coughs and his face is red, his eyes and nose watering and gross, and it only gets _worse_ when Dito comes-

There’s come leaking out of Decadus’ _nose_.

“You’re gross,” Dito says, staring entranced at Decadus’ face.

Decadus stares up at Dito, face red and wet with tears and snot and come and drool and Dito just can’t help it. He hooks his fingers into Decadus’ mouth and snaps, “ _Open_ ,” pulls his dick back until he can see it just resting on Decadus’ tongue. Dito pauses for a moment, asks, “You’ll drink _anything_ , won’t you?”

He means it more as a statement of fact but Decadus nods anyway. He’s trembling… with excitement, probably.

Still, whatever. Dito hooks his thumbs into the corners of Decadus’ mouth, stretches it as wide as he can and… lets go.

The expression on Decadus’ face when Dito’s piss hits his tongue is one that Dito will _never_ forget. And then him trying to swallow it, and Dito’s piss overflowing and dripping down Decadus’ chin and getting on his cloths and Decadus makes this _pathetic_ noise and comes in his pants.

Dito has never seen something more disgusting in his _life_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far congratulations


End file.
